The Cure
by FireKumori mage
Summary: “For one who has fought the most powerful of demons, you seem to be awfully scared of human females Yusuke.”
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: (I decided to combine the first and second chapter. it was TOO short.) just a few things before you read... the time line is some where after the dark tournament/genkai's Ruse but before the Chapter Black saga. They know Yusuke's part demon, and their ages are a bit different. Yusuke/Kuwabara - 18, Kurama - 19. (Hiei is...Hiei) I know i'm screwing with everything, but it works better for my story.  
**

**Summary: After Yusuke's cousin moves to his town, she finds that there is much to learn about his new friends. But one of his friends might end up learning something from her as well...**

* * *

_  
'The city is at war, playtime for the young and rich  
Ignore me if you see me, cause I just don't give a shit...'_

Charly opened her eyes and searched her room for her phone. Stretching, she kicked her blanket off and climbed out of bed. She yawned and tripped over an empty box near her doorway. Cursing, she shoved the box away from the frame and continued her mission to find the thing that woke her up. A bit more awake than earlier, she easily maneuvered around the sea of boxes that were placed in random spots on the floor. She stopped in the middle of the room and tried to remember where she had last used her phone.

_'The city is at war, bless the young and rich  
With designer drugs and designer friends...'_

Her eyes instantly zoned in on the vibrating object. Stepping over yet another box, she grabbed her phone and shook her head when she saw the name.

"You do realize it's eight in the morning, right?" Charly tried to contain a yawn and failed miserably. Stumbling to her kitchen, she pretended to listen to the voice on the other line.

"Look, if you woke me up just to tell me things I already know, then I don't want to hear it," she mumbled into the phone before snapping it shut and heading to her room to get changed. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and she knew just who to blame for that. Once changed, she trudged back into the living room and finished unpacking. It took a few hours, but the boxes were all torn down and sat in a pile under the window, the Styrofoam peanuts in a pile next to them. Charly wiped her brow and stared at the finished room satisfied. It still looked a little empty, but she was planning on going shopping for some things to hang on the white walls tomorrow. Glancing at the clock on her wall, her eyes widened and she hurried to the shower to get ready.

It was the lunch time rush, so she decided to walk to the temple. He had told her it wasn't too far from her apartment and she didn't mind the exercise. Besides, it was really a beautiful day and it'd do her some good to get to know her way around the city. She glanced at her phone for the time and sighed, knowing that she was going to be late. Although she'd never admit it, if she hadn't have received that call to wake her up, she'd probably still be asleep and would have missed this so called meeting. She knew he was up to something, but too much had been going on lately, and she really didn't care as long as he didn't do anything to piss her off. Knock on wood.

She didn't realize she was nearing her destination until she stumbled over a particularly large rock. Glancing around, she noticed that she was on a gravel path with a few trees around her instead of the buildings that surrounded the sidewalk in the city. She could see a row of stairs coming closer and groaned. A mental battle started in her head and she had to think if it was really worth it. On one hand, she could walk back to her apartment, order a pizza and then check out the town and end up getting yelled at, or she could suck it up and climb the damn stairs and meet some people she'll end up never seeing again and then go check out the town. She jumped when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Not bothering to look at the name, she pushed ignore and started up the stairs.

* * *

"I can't believe she's ignoring my calls!" Koenma huffed and slammed his phone down on the coffee table.

"I can," mumbled Yusuke, "I wouldn't want to listen to you either." He was sitting on the floor, with a controller in his hands, his eyes glued to the TV.

"Heh, no one does." Kuwabara sat next to him furiously pushing the buttons trying to beat Yusuke's character. Neither boy noticed the toddler behind them, until he punched both of them on top of their heads.

"I'll have you know, there are plenty of people who love to listen to me. Isn't that right Botan?" Koenma asked smugly. When he didn't get a response, he turned to glare at the girl who was still in conversation with Keiko.

"BOTAN!"

"Sorry Koenma, did you say something?" The teens snickered and went back to their game as the toddler visibly deflated. He sighed and rested his chin on his palm as he thought about ways he could make everyone take him more seriously. Sucking on his pacifier, he decided to call her once more.

"That was cheating Urameshi!"

"Hey, it's not my fault if you suck at the game Kuwabara."

"I do not!"

Yusuke had him in a headlock, successfully dodging the hands that were flailing trying to hit him, when there was a knock on the door. Kumara got up and walked towards the hallway to see if their guest had finally arrived. When he returned, there was a short girl with long brown hair next to him. Koenma sat up and was about to begin the introductions when Yusuke called out.

"Charly? Why are you here?"

The girl in question looked at him with wide eyes. She then turned and glared at Koenma who cringed and put his hands out in front of him. Her brow arched and she placed a hand on her hip. She continued to look at the deity as she spoke to Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke, Koenma didn't mention _you _were here. I forgot what city you and Aunt Atsuko lived in." Rolling her eyes, she turned to look at her cousin and the other people in the room. Kurama, who she had already met, was standing in the corner silently watching with a curious look on his face. She saw a man who she figured was another demon sitting on the windowsill, one leg bent while the other dangled in the air. Her gaze then fell on the teen sitting next to Yusuke with his head tilted to the side.

"Kuwabara, is that you? Are you and Yusuke now friends? You guys were always fighting when I visited last."

"Yeah, we're friends now, but I still use him as a punching bag every now and then," Yusuke said with a smirk.

"HEY!"

Charly sweat dropped as the two boys were now wrestling, Kuwabara's complaints muffled. She turned to the other members in the room to see if this was normal. Kurama chuckled and commented on their behavior.

"I'm afraid they haven't grown out of the fighting stage in their friendship yet." She nodded in agreement while Koenma cleared his throat. Yusuke let go of his hold on his friend's collar and let him fall to the ground with a loud thud. Kuwabara stood up and they both looked at the toddler who was standing with a serious expression on his face. Now that he had everyone's full attention, he looked at Charly and motioned to the kitchen as he spoke.

"Why don't you go into the kitchen and meet the girls while I explain the reason for this meeting? You already know Botan, I'm sure she'll be glad to make the introductions."

Charly gave him a suspicious look but complied. As soon as she left the room the teens looked at him, bored, waiting for his speech. Kurama was still leaning against the wall, but Hiei had turned and was now looking at Koenma as well.

"Alright toddler, why is my cousin here? And how the hell does she know you?"

* * *

"Calm down Yusuke, I'm getting to that," Koenma ignored his growl and continued. "Charly may be assisting you in future cases should the need arise. I wanted to get the introductions out of the way, and I figured she'd be running into you sooner or later. Now you don't have to worry about hiding your true identities from her since she's already aware of them."

"That doesn't explain how she knows you, and why would she be taking your orders?" Yusuke asked suspiciously.

"She spent most of her life in the Makai, so she already knew all about spirit world," he paused to let this sink in to the detective. "And she'll be sure to follow my so called orders. They'll count as her 'community service' for spirit world."

"What'd she do?" Kuwabara asked.

"I can't tell you that." Koenma snapped, causing the teen to pull back and pout.

"You didn't have to be a jerk about it," he mumbled under his breath. Kurama decided to intervene.

"Please, we're getting off subject. Is there more Koenma?"

"Ah, yes, thank you Kurama. This brings me to a more serious matter. In the past few months, she has been attracting a lot of trouble with lower class demons. Now, she's fully capable of handling herself with a couple demons, but only to a certain extent. I want you all to keep an extra eye on her, and Yusuke, I want you to train with her. You both could learn from each other." Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded.

"Forget it Koenma. I've already told you I'm done babysitting." Hiei spoke for the first time. Koenma sighed; he had predicted that the fire demon wouldn't cooperate. No one seemed to notice Kurama's eyes shift to the doorway.

"I don't need, nor do I want a babysitter," Charly was leaning against the wall that connected the room and the hall. "Especially not one as careless as you." Crimson eyes met with purple ones.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The demon questioned, his eyes narrowed.

"I've read about you. You fight with brute strength instead of intelligent thought. Or did you intend to lose your soul to a mere human, Hiei?" He snarled and looked away while Yusuke and Kuwabara tried to contain their laughter. Kurama glanced at Hiei before turning his thoughtful look onto Charly.

"Where did you read that?" Koenma asked with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair as she responded in a bored tone.

"You left me in your office for half an hour, what did you expect? I only got through that folder though. You're a sloppy note taker, you know that?" Koenma's face reddened and a tick mark formed on his temple.

"Those files are confidential!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so vague in telling me what the hell was going on, I wouldn't have had to look around your office." Koenma stopped complaining and laughed nervously. Seeing that he was on the receiving end of a rather nasty look from the girl, he quickly got up and made his way over to the hall while he spoke.

"I know I forgot to mention this before you moved here, but you need to move your stuff into the temple seeing as you'll be residing in one of the guests rooms for awhile," suddenly a loud pop filled the room and everyone looked over at Koenma who had quickly turned his face away. A few seconds later he turned around with a panicked expression still on his face, his pacifier making loud sucking noises. Charly looked at him smugly.

"Don't do that! I don't have an endless supply of pacifiers." Koenma said shakily, trying to regain his composure. Kurama tried to cover his chuckle with a cough, but the two teens fell over with laughter. Even Hiei smirked before getting off the windowsill and looking over at the embarrassed child.

"Are we done here?" Koenma sighed before waving him off and disappearing into the kitchen. Kurama turned toward Hiei with an amused expression on his face.

"Hiei, you should stay and join us for lunch. You're already here and Yukina worked very hard on preparing it for us all." He didn't waver, even under Hiei's intense stare. The shorter demon looked away but stayed where he was. Charly looked at this interaction very curious, but suddenly became interested with the ceiling when Hiei's head snapped to glare at her. She had a mouth on her, but she wasn't suicidal.

She felt a little out of place at the table with such an interesting group. Yusuke was shoveling food into his mouth, trying to tune out Keiko's rants about his manners. After a bit, she gave up and started in conversation with Botan. The two girls were really friendly to Charly and tried to keep her included as much as possible. It wasn't that she didn't like them, she did, and the three of them were quickly becoming good friends. She just was trying to take everything in.

A loud noise brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up, she saw the cause of the sound. It seemed that Kuwabara was trying to show off once again to his beloved Yukina, and had tripped over a conveniently placed sword hilt. Too preoccupied with Yukina asking him if he was okay, he didn't notice the smirk on Hiei's face, or the disapproving look Kurama shot at his friend.

"Hey Kuwabara, too bad you only show her how good you are at being on the ground," Yusuke said grinning, as he leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head. Kuwabara shot up and glared at the boy.

"What did you say?" He yelled raised a fist to punch him, only to fall on his face yet again.

"Fool. Just stay down." Hiei didn't as much as flinch when Kuwabara shot up and grabbed him by his collar. He disappeared and the human fell to the floor with an audible thud. The fire demon was back in his chair as Yukina rushed over to the mumbling boy.

"So, Charly, do you want some help getting your stuff here?" Yusuke stopped laughing at his fallen friend and turned to his cousin.

She smiled at him and held up one finger as she swallowed her food. After using a napkin, she responded, "That would be great. My place isn't too far from here; I just wish Koenma had told me this before I signed the lease. That little prick."

"Lord Koenma said that he'd take care of your rent. I think he wants to make sure you don't blow up any more of his stuff," Botan cut into the conversation.

"Yeah, how did you do that to Binky breath?" Yusuke asked, laughing at the memory.

"Eh, I surrounded it with my energy and made it burst. I usually don't do that a lot; only if I haven't meditated in awhile and my emotions get out of hand."

"It would be fun to make things explode." Kuwabara now conscious, was back to sitting on his chair thinking that idea over.

Kurama glanced at Hiei with a small smile before leaning forward in his chair and asking, "It doesn't appear that you must suppress your emotions. Is your power controlled by them?" Hiei looked up at the conversation but kept his face blank.

"Not really. I can express emotion just like any other person. Sometimes the extreme emotions, mostly anger, cause my power to lash out, but that's only if I haven't meditated in like over a month. The meditation helps keep my mind organized as well as other things, but you know that," she replied with a knowing look. Kurama nodded with eyes full of understanding.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm stuffed. How about we head over to your place and get your stuff? You going to help Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked, stretching as he stood up.

They all stood up and pushed their chairs in. Charly gathered the plates and took them to the sink, ignoring the protests from the other girls. She smiled at Kurama as he grabbed the last of the dishes and brought them over to her. Glancing around, she noticed Hiei standing of to the side glaring at Kuwabara with his arm around the ice maiden.

Turning toward Kurama, she kept her voice low as she asked, "Why does Kuwabara flaunt his crush on Yukina around Hiei so much? Does he want to be killed?"

Kurama studied her for a moment before responding, "Why do you think Hiei would kill him for that?" He was interested in seeing her logic.

"He already doesn't like the teen, why would he want his sister dating him?" She was aware of both Kurama and Hiei staring at her and it was making her a bit nervous. Trying to ignore the glare she could feel burning into her, she slouched a little with her hands placed out in front of her. "What did I say?"

Kurama kept his voice lowered, sending a warning look at Hiei. "Yukina doesn't know the relation. I don't know what you read in Koenma's file, but I advise you to keep that piece of information to yourself."

Charly looked alarmed and shook her head, "I didn't read about it, I swear. I saw the eyes and assumed. But I won't tell anyone. I promise." She turned and said the last part to the fire demon who shrugged and walked out of the room. Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring look before he too left.

"Charly! You coming or what?" She blew out a breath of air before grabbing her bag and walking towards her cousin and the others.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. College tends to get in the way. :-) **

**Okay, so here's a new chapter. It's pretty short, but it's just a filler. I know what i want to do with the next chapter so I should *hopefully* have that up shortly. It kills me to put up such a short chapter, but i want who ever reads this to know i'm not abandoning this story. I have it all outlined, i just need to work on getting from point A to point B. Anyways, i apologize for the length and possible dullness of chapter two. **

**Thanks!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Charly was in her room taping up the last box. She was surprised, what had taken her half a day only took them an hour to finish. Yusuke and Kuwabara spent the first 15 minutes seeing who could get boxes filled the fastest until a bowl had gotten broken. Yusuke now had a fairly large bruise on his arm, courtesy of his very pissed off cousin. Kurama mostly helped by keeping an eye on the boys and Hiei hadn't been seen since they got there which didn't surprise anyone. The fox demon had filled her in on some of Hiei's tendencies.

She jumped when a loud crash sounded from her living room. Sighing, she stretched and got up to see what all the commotion was about. Voices were getting louder as she neared the room. Almost timidly, the girl peered around the corner.

"Nuh uh Urameshi, I'm not taking the blame for that. She's scary when she's mad."

"Come on Kuwabara, I've already gotten hit once. You're used to getting beat up."

"Hey!"

"The detective has a point." Hiei appeared next to Kurama who scratched his head and gave Charly an apologetic look. Only the two demons had noticed her.

"Bite me shorty," Kuwabara yelled.

"Be careful what you say. You wouldn't really want him to bite you, now would you?" Charly said. The boy paled and shook his head. She walked to the kitchen while putting her long hair into a hair tie. "It's so nice of you to join us Hiei. You missed all the packing, what a shame right?" Turning to look at the others she continued, "By the way, thank you guys so much for helping me. It would have taken me forever."

"No problem, anything for my cuz," Yusuke said, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"What did you break?"

"Why would you say that?" He asked nervously. She pushed his arm off and turned to glare at him.

"Are you seriously going to play dumb with me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She shot him an incredulous look before rolling her eyes. As she continued into the kitchen she called over her shoulder, "Whatever, I'll figure it out when I unpack. It better not have been important."

"I'm so scared" Yusuke mumbled under his breath, only to cringe when his cousin turned to look at him with narrowed eyes. He looked towards the ceiling, whistling innocently until she had disappeared into the other room.

"For one who has fought the most powerful of demons, you seem to be awfully scared of human females Yusuke." Kurama commented.

"Yeah, first Keiko and now Charly." Kuwabara said laughing.

"Shut up Kuwabara. Five minutes ago you were the one saying she was scary." Yusuke made a face at him and the two started wresting once more.

"How these two survived the Dark Tournament, I'll never understand." Hiei said as he and Kurama watched the teens.

"Kuwabara, don't let Yusuke get to you. He's just being a punk." Charly's voice made the two boys stop and get up. Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara puffed out his chest and talked about how he was a better person than Yusuke.

She shook her head and laughed before setting the last box with the rest of the pile against the wall. Raising a hand, the pile was engulfed in a black glow.

"What'd you do?" Kuwabara asked gaping at the glowing boxes.

"I'm using a portal," She shrugged her shoulders. "How else did you think we were getting my stuff there? Surely you didn't think we were going to carry all of this?"

"Duh Kuwabara, don't be stupid." Yusuke said arrogantly.

"You thought the same as the oaf."

"How would you know?"

"Trust me. I know." His headband glowed and he smirked as the boy glared at him.

"Stay out of my mind Hiei."

"It's not my fault your mind's weak."

"I'm sorry to break up the lovers' spat, but are you guys coming with or what?" She ignored the growl she got from Hiei, but laughed when she saw her cousin flip her the bird.

"I'm sorry, I'd rather not." Moving her hand, she covered the whole group with her power.

* * *

When they arrived at the temple, the girls were already there waiting in the living room. Botan and Keiko grabbed Charly and the three worked on putting her room together, planning a trip to the mall in the near future. Yusuke fell onto the couch and started to kick his shoes off when he was smacked upside the head.

"Slacker."

"What did I do now ya old hag?"

Genkai rolled her eyes before tilting her head towards the pile of boxes, "Go put those in the storage shed out back." She looked at Kuwabara. "That goes for you too."

Both boys grumbled before getting up and complying. Hiei smirked as the taller boy passed him, but stopped when the old psychic spoke.

"It wouldn't kill you to do some work around here."

"Why should I?"

"Because maybe you'll be getting your own food from now on."

Hiei growled before stalking toward the boxes. He had grown accustomed to the food Yukina cooked and there was hardly any game in the woods surrounding the temple. Silently, he cursed the old woman.

"You better not burn any of my stuff or I'll tell Yukina." Charly yelled from her new room.


End file.
